une communauté trés soudée
by lisae
Summary: un petit délire p(eut-etre ke c k'amusant pour moi) mais bon... venez kan même lire si vous avez rien d'autres à faire...^_^
1. Default Chapter

** 1- Une créature au milieu de la route:**

petite notes : c'est ma première fanfic donc soyez sympas !!! J'suis jeune!!J'mérite pas de mourir!!bon...je rappelle que les perso ne m'appartienne pas ! Ils sont à J.R.R.Tolkien malheureusement ! Donc bonne lecture!!( petite précision, je hais légolas sorry pour les fans.... et vive frodon!)

Notre trés cher communauté marche joyeusement en direction de la Moria. Quand soudain, Legolas voit grâce à ses yeux d'elfe, une créature sur la route!!!!(waouh!!).  
Legolas : Je vois une créature assez petite sur le bord du chemin!!  
Aragorn :Cachez-vous,vite!!!  
  
Se précipitant dériére des rochés, la communauté essait d'entendre cette créature trop lointaine pour qu'il ne la voit, mais avec les gargouillements de ventre des hobbits, ils abandonnairent.  
  
Boromir :Tu peux toujours essayer de tirer une flêche!  
Legolas :Bonne idée!  
Legolas tire une flêche trés rapidement mais trop, il vise mal est tire sur Aragorn.  
Legolas :Je suis désolé!!  
Aragorn :Argh! Je souffre!! Aïe!!Oh!!Nonnnnnnnnnnnn!!  
Boromir : Fait pas le gosse quand même!  
Aragorn : Désolé, mais c'est que mes habits vont êtres sale et moi aussi!  
Boromir : Tu l'est déjà!!...Ne te fais pas de souci!Si tu meurs, se ne sera pas une grande perte!;-)  
Aragorn : C'est gentil de dire ça!!:-(  
Frodon : Il plésente! On ne veut pas que tu meurs!  
Boromir :Question de point de vue....  
Gimli : Mais, il a rien!!La fléche la juste frollé!  
Aragorn :Ah!!C'est vrai!!  
Boromir :T'aurais pu t'en rendre compte!  
Gandalf :Bon assez discuter! Il faut tuer cette créature!  
  
Légolas se prépare à tirer une flêche, se concentre, réfléchi et au dernier moment ,recommence tout.......  
Aragorn : Au fait Frodon,c'est gentil d'être sympa avec moi!  
Frodon :Je te le dois bien! Au fait, si tu meurs, je pourrais avoir ton épée?  
Aragorn : T_T  
Frodon :Je la poserai au-dessus de ma cheminé et tous les hobbits du quartier viendront chez moi!!.........  
Gimli :Ca y est!Legolas à tirer une flêche! Miracle!  
Legolas :Oui,mais la flêche a riccoché! Cette créature est trés puissante!  
Aragorn : Je vais aller la tué!  
Aragorn fait deux pas et s'arrête.  
Boromir : Bin quoi???  
Aragorn : Je me concentre!! Chut!!   
Cinq minutes plus tard, Aragorn est toujours là!  
Boromir : Alors! Tu te dépêches!  
Aragorn : C'est dur de se concentrer pour tuer un ennemi qui est trop loin pour le voir!  
Sam :Mais quel genre de créature cela peut-t-il être??(oh!mais c'est la premiére fois qu'on l'entend parler!)  
Gandalf : Je ne sais pas...  
Legolas s'inquiéte est crit !!!  
Boromir : Idiot, elle va nous repérer!(la créature)  
Legolas :C'est d"jà fait ! Elle ne bouge plus!  
Boromir : Bon assez! Je vais la tuer!  
Merry et Pippin : Bonne chance( mais c'est la premiére fois qu'ils parleent eux aussi!!^_^)  
Boromir court, criant, l'épée à la main!(attention scène au ralentit...) Et disparait de la vu de ses compagnons .  
Aragorn : Legolas, que voyez-vous??  
Legolas : Je ne peux pas!! Ca va trop vite!!!  
Gimli : Quel crétin!!  
D'un seul coup, un cri parvient aux oreilles de nos compagnons!  
Aragorn : C'est Boromir!! J'ai peur!!  
Frodon : Il faut aller voir ce que c'est!  
Sam : N'y aller pas!! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur!!  
Gandalf : Il a réson! euhhhhh.......Nous n'avons qu'a y aller tous ensemble!!!  
  
Pas à pas, ils marchérent trés doucement...Une minute plus tard, ils arrivérent sur les lieux . Boromir rigolait d'un rire à glacer le sang !Puis il regarda Légolas, se jetta sur lui pour l'étrangler.  
  
Boromir : Imbécile! Idiot! Crétin!!  
Aragorn : Pourquoi réagi-t-il comme çà??   
Gandalf : sa façon d'agir est incompréhensible!!   
Boromir : Cette créature, c'est....  
Légolas en train d'agoniser fait signe de ne pas savoir!  
Gandalf : Mais!!Ce n'est pas un créature!!!C'est une pierre!!!  
Tous sauf Legolas mort et Boromir en train de le découper en morceaux : Ah!Oui!!  
Sam : Mais sa ne peut pas se finir comme çà! Legolas doit être vivant....(pour tous les fans voyons!!)  
Aragorn : C'est vrai!!On peut bien trouver un moyen de le faire revivre! (bin tient !)!  
Gandalf : Malheureusement non...Mais je peut créer un double!!qui aurait oublié ces 15 derniére minute!  
Aragorn : Si possible, il pourrait parler plus..  
Boromir : Voir mieux....  
Gimli : Tirer mieux....  
Gandalf : Je vais voir se que je peux faire!!..Ca va être dur!!  
Gandalf prend son baton, récite des paroles inécrivables, et créa un double de Légolas.  
Legolas2 : Allez chére compagnie! Reprenons notre route!!!  
  
Tous marchérent joyeusement en directoin de la Moria, ne connaisant pas les danger qui les attendaientt

Oui!!c'est fini!! il y aura une fin je sais pas quand...mais peut être que si vous m'envoyer des rewievs! vous aurez la suite!!!!  
alors rewievssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!! ^_^


	2. un évènement inatendu

2-Un événement inatendu!!

Je sort du concert de Zazie !! Elle est super !bon, le chapitre 3 n'est pas prés d'arriver ! je suis déjà en train d'en faire une autre de moi et une copine ! bon, bonne lecture !! ladindequichante 

ladindequichante :  merci pour ta super reviews, ca ma fait plaisir!!!Au moin je sais que quelqu'un a lu ma fic!

Merry : C'est encore loing la Moria??(aire joyeux)

Aragorn : Encore quelques jours, patience!

Un jour plus tard...

Merry : C'est loing la Moria ??

Aragorn : Patience….

Quatre jour plus tard….

Merry : Bon, la Moria c'est pour quand ??O_O#(aire très énervé, prés à faire un meurtre…)

Aragorn : Patience..

Merry : Non, y en a marre !!!

Pippin : Il a raison !! Nous tournons en rond !!

Aragorn : Mais non !!

Merry et Pippin : Mais si !!

Legolas : Ils ont raison !

Boromir : Oh ! La ferme l'elfe !T'es même pas capable de faire la différence entre une créature et un cailloux !!

Gandalf : BOROMIR !!!!!!On lui a effacer sa mémoire !!Il ne sait pas que tu l'as tuer !!

Aragorn : Que se passerait-il, s'il l'apprenait ??

Gandalf : Il voudrait sans doute le tuer…

Legolas : Mais de quoi parle t-il ??

Pippin : Rien, sauf que le vrai Legolas est mort et que tu n'es qu'une copie !!

Legolas : Mais je ne comprant rien !!

Merry : Laisse tomber…

Aragorn : Bon, puisque que je vous dis que nous ne tournons pas en rond, vos dispute ne serve à rien !!

Gandalf : Mais Pippin à raison ! On tourne en rond !!

Aragorn : Non ! et je vais vous le prouvez !!Hum…………, je sais !! Regardez cette arbre là-bas ! Je n'ai qu'à écrire quelque chose et si on repasse devant, on sera si on tourne en rond !!^_^ (il est tous fière de son idée ..)

Pippin : et tu vas marquer quoi ???

Aragorn : EEEEEEEEEEEuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……….. « Aragorn en force »

Gandalf : Euh..t'as pas autre chose ?

Aragorn : « Route de la Moria » !!

Gandalf : On vas rester sur Aragorn en force….

Sur ce, Aragorn écrivi ses mots et ils reprirent leur chemin…Une heure plus tard, ils repassent devant..

Pippin : Je vous avait bien dit que l'on tournait en rond !!!

Aragorn : Si ca se trouve, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a écris !

Boromir : Si tu veux je n'ai qu'a écrire quelque chose que seule toi et moi seront se que c'est !!Personnes ne pourra le recopié !!

Aragorn : Bonne idée !!

Sur ce, Boromir alla écrire quelque chose sur l'arbre et ils repartirent tous en route. Une heure plus tard ils repassent devant l'arbre…

Legolas : Mais………Boromir..pourquoi t'as écrit « Légolas est un crétin » ?????????????J'ai rien fait !!

Boromir : La dérniére fois , tu ma fait perdre 15 min de ma pauvre vie qu'il me reste !!

Gandalf : Boromir Chut !!!!!!

Legolas : ca y est je me souvien !!!!!!(c'est pas trop top)Tu ma tué !!C'est à ton tour de mourir !!!

Alors, Legolas sorti ses couteau et se jeta sur Boromir pour le tuer !!!

Legolas : Vengence !!

Aragorn : Nous ne devrions pas aider Boromir??

Gimli : Ben….On n'a pas aider Legolas la derniére fois !

Tous : Aller Boromir !!!!

Legolas frollat avec son couteau l'épaule de Boromir, mais celui-ci l'assome.Boromir sort son épée et décapite Legolas !

Gimli : Oh ! C'est saignant !!!

Boromir : J'ai encore gagner !! Je suis un boss !!^^**

Aragorn : Comment ca se fait que Legolas ne soit pas mort ! Il avait toute ses chance !!

Boromi :C'est parce que les 4 hobbits, mon frére et moi, somme les chouchou de l'auteure !!

Merry : chouette !

Aragorn : C'est injuste !

Gimli : Bon, on fait quoi pour le coprs de Legolas ??

Gandalf : Je pourrais recréé un double, mais il va y avoir un orage ! Il faudra trouver un abri !!J'aurais besoin du corp de Legolas pour recréé un double !

Boromir : Mais porquoi créé un double, on a pas besoin de lui !!!

Sam : c'est pour les fans…

Gandalf : je pense qu'il aura un role important a joué dans l'avenir !!

Boromir : C'est ca…

Aragorn et Giçmli portait le corp et Boromir la tête comme un trophé !

Frodon : regarer là-bas !Il y a une grotte !! 

Une pluie fine commencait à tomber …Arriver dans la grotte, la pliue tombait comme…euh…enfin beaucoup,quoi !

Gandalf : Nous allons nous reposez ici !

Aragorn : Vous allez refaire vivre Legolas ??

Gandalf : Pas encore ,je ne peux pas me concentré avec les éclaire(oui !ya des éclaire !)

Aragorn : cette grotte ne m'inspire pas confiance !

Gandalf : je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

Sam : combien de temps va durer cette orage ??

Gandalf : trop longtemps a mon avis…

Sam : ca m'aide vachment !

Frodon : regarder au font de la grotte!! Une chose bleu s'aproche !!

Cette chose avancait vite vers eux ! C'est là que Gandalf reconnut ce que c'était ! Un Balrog de glace !

Gandalf : c'est un Balrog de glace !! sorté vite de cette grotte !!

Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir réussir à sortir, mais éclaire tomba sur la grotte et y enferma les autre ! Gandalf et les 4 hobbits et le corp de Legolas étaient pris au piége !!Vont'il survivrent ???La suite dans le prochain chapitre !!!

Tadam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. l'idée des Hobbits

3-L'idée des Hobbit

Ssaluttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Me revoilà !!!!!!!!!!!!j'ai enfin trouvé la fin de ma fic !!!!!!!Ca a été dur !!Les réponses au reviews sont en bas !!!Bonne lecture !!

Aragorn : Oh! Non! Qu'allons-nous faire???Ils vont mourir !

Gimli : C'est un bien triste sort….Nous chanterons de belle chanson pour leur âme….

Boromir : Non !!Ils faut les aider !!!Enlevons vite les rochés !!!

Aragorn : Non !!!!!!

Boromi : Pourquoi ?????????

Gimli : Si le balrog de glace sort, il y aura plus de mort !!!

Boromir : Mais….Et l'anneau ???

Gimli : Il restera dans cette grotte jusqu'à la fin des temps !!!

Musique suspence !!Du style « taddinn !! »

Sur ce, ils restérent sous la pluie, comme des imbécile 

Du côté de la grotte :Le balrog de glace avec sa fourche(Il a une fourche ????)Donna un coups à Gandalf et lui cassa la jambe, le balrog écrasa la tête de Legolas qui se transforma en bouillie………(je vous épargne les détaille) Et pippin eu le bras cassé.

Gandalf : scgdgrefgegrfvefjh(un machin dans le genre..)J'ai figé le balrog !!Il faut vite trouver un idée pour le tué !!!

Merry : Mais comment faire ???

Pippin : On n'a qu'a l'enfumer avec de l'herbe à pipe !!

Tous : Bonne idée !!

Pippin prit sa pipe, vida l'herbe qui restait dedans, mis le feu et le balança sur le balrog ! Mais Pippin avait mal visé, il avait jeté l'herbe dans les yeux du balrog, qui fonça dans le mur !!Il était assommer !!

Merry : c'est bien mais on fait quoi maintenant ???

Gandalf : Je ne sais pas !

Sam : J'ai une idée !!!On n'a qu'a lui taper dessus avec une casserole !

Gandalf : Euh….Tu peux toujours essayer !!

Sam prit une de ses plus grosses casserole et tapa la tête du balrog avec. Rien ne se passe…..

Sam : Bah ! J'comprend pas !

Gandalf : Quelqu'un a une autre idée ??

Merry : On n'a qu'a l'enfumer avec de l'herbe à pipe !!

Pppin : -_-#C'était mon idée !!

Merry : Oui, mais si on utilise plus d'herbe, ca va peut-être le brûler !!

Pippin : Ouais, mais, c'est moi qui avait la dernière réserve d'herbe ! Et elle est dans les yeux du balrog !!

Merry : Heu…en faite….j'voulais pas te vexer….mais…

Merry sorti environ 1 kg d'herbe !!

Pippin : Traître ! Tu voulais la garder pour toi !!

Merry : C'est pas ce que tu croix !!! Je l'ai trouver !!!!! Euuuuuhhhhhhh……………Devant la grotte avant d'entrer !!!

Pippin : ca me rassure !!

Sur ce, Merry prit l'herbe, y mit le feu et le balança sur le balrog. Le balrog fondit un peu, mais rien ne se passa…

Merry : J'suis sur que si sa aurait été de l'ent, ca aurait marcher !!!!

Pippin : Oui, mais t'en a pas !!!!

Merry : Heu……

Pippin : T'a quand même pas osé !!!

Merry : Mais……..Sylvebarbe avait dit « alez-vous amusez !! » pendant qu'il discutait avec les autre ent !! Et sur le chemin, y en avait un qui buvait de l'eau…et quand tu ne regardai pas, bas…..Je me suis fait des réserve !

Pippin : Tu est impardonnable !!

Merry : Je n'avait plus d'herbe !

Frodon : Mais ou est Gandalf ??

Saam : Je crois qu'il est par terre…

Gandalf c'était évanouit en apprenant la révélation de Merry ! Il se réveille…

Gandalf : Merry, Comment a tu osé ???

Merry : Mais…..

Gandalf : Bon, tant pis…

Pippin : Au fait, c'est bon de l'ent en poudre ??

Merry : C'est super !!

Frodon : Mais y a un problème!!!!!!!! Si on est sur la route de la Moria, Merry et Pippin n'on pas encore rencontre les ent !!

Auteur : merde !! C'est vrai !!!Bon, retour en arrière…..

Merry : C'est encore loing la Moria ??

Aragorn : Patience….

Auteur : oups ! J'suis allée trop loin !!Ca y est, J'y suis !!

Sur ce, Merry prit l'herbe, y mit le feu et le balança sur le balrog. Le balrog fondit un peu, mais rien ne se passa…

Merry : J'suis sur que si….e…J'sais plus !

Gandalf : Bon, il faut tué le balrog !!!

Auteur : Moi je sais comment faire !!!

Gandalf : T'a geule !! on t'a rien demander, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là !!

Auteur : T_T (j'm'en vais me cachée !!)

Gandalf : Bon Pippin à eu une idée, Merry aussi, Sam Aussi…Il reste Frodon !!!!

Frodon : moi ?? j'sais pas !

Gandalf : Aller !!!

Frodon : Bon, pour tuer le balrog de glace, il faut…………Du FEU !!!!!

Tous applaudissent !!

Gandalf : Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plus tôt ???

Sam : Parce que vous êtes sénile……

Gandalf : o_o # Répète ???

Merry : Bon, on sort d'ici, j'en ai marre !!!

Gandalf lanca un sort sur le balrog de glace et celui-ci fondu !!Gandalf récita un autre sort et les roché disparurent !!

Boromir : Vous voilà !!

Gandalf : oui, nous sommes enfin sortit !!! 

Aragorn : Pippin et vous êtes blessé !!!

Gandalf : Ce n'est pas grave !!!

Boromir : Continuons notre chemin !!!

Tous : Oui ! 

Et il repartir en direction de la Moria !!

Aragorn : J'crois que t'oublie quelque chose Cécile !!!!

Auteur : Non ! J'oublie jamais rien !!!!

Aragorn : Et Legolas ???

Auteur : Il est mort dans d'atroce souffrance, que demander de plus ???

Aragorn : Il faut le faire revivre !

Auteur : Pas envie !

Aragorn : Pas l'choix !

Aragorn me menace avec son épée !!

Auteur : Bon, d'accord, mais je me vengerai !!!

Gandalf : Il faut faire revivre Legolas !!!

Auteur : J'ai une idée !! Hihihihihihihihihi……

Gandalf : Vu que je suis enrhumé, ça risque de raté !!!

Aragorn : Essaye quand même !!!

Gandalf : Bon : jsdghjchjbhjhfgvhdlgvdjgjizhfiudvcdkfvzrgovirzhdhsgkjdsgmkjiqhsdfzjhfmfaqil « atchoum !!!!! » qlkjqsdklhkjdnglks.

Gandalf : Malheur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'ai toussé !!!!!!

A se moment la Legolas revit mais il en eu encore un autre !!! et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre,…………..(j'en connais qui serai contente !!!)

Gandalf : Malheur !!!!

Tous les Legolas : Bonjour !!!!!!!!!!(Ecaux Mortelle !!!!)

Aragorn : Comment s'en débarrassé ???

Auteur : AHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf : Comment faire auteur ??????

Auteur : Je vous le dirais que si vous faite se que je veux !!

Aragorn : On a le choix ??

Auteur : Non !!!!

Gandalf : Que voulez-vous ??

Auteur : Vous verrez……La suite dans le prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!

Et oui, C'est fini !!!!!!Donnez-moi des idées pour la suite , car j'en ai vraiment pas !!!!!!

Maintenant réponse au reviews :

la vache anarchique : Salut !!super ta reviews !!!J'aurai bien voulu faire revivre Legolas de la barbe de Gimli,, mais c'est ton idée, j'te la laisse !!!!Tu pourra toujours la mettre dans la super revanche d'Arwen !!!!!Au fait j'attend une suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ladindequichante : Super ta nouvelle fic !!! Franchement j'était bien marré !!!Au faite , j'ai été voir le site w.dromadaire.com/ladindequichante/home Il est vraiment bien !!!!au faite, si tu veux faire apparaître des ents dans le chapitre 4, envoie une reviwes avec se que tu veux que les perso fasse !!!!!!

Bon, @+Je conte sur d'autre pour envoyer des reviews, autrement, pas de fic !!!!


	4. Les épreuves!

4- Les épreuves!!!!!!!!

Me revoila!!!!!!!Ca a mit du temps, je sais, mais me revoila!!!Attention!!!Pour votre malheur ou votre bonneur, ceci est le dérnier chapitre de cette fic!!!!Snif!!Bon, je ne vous laisse plus attendre, lisez!!!

Moi (je marque "moi"Ca va plus vite!) : Vous allez passez des épreuves!!!!

Gimli : c'est bien mais tu te répète!!!!

Moi : Bon, il y aura......euh....cinq épreuves!!!!

Gandalf : Quelle est donc la premiére épreuve?????

Moi : voici mon épreuve : 1- cette question est une question de réflexion!! Vous ne pouvez pas demander la réponse au Légolas!! Bon.....Quel était la couleur de cheveux du grand-pére de Légolas?? a- blond b- brun c- blanc 

Gandalf : interressant.....

Aragorn : J'sais pas...

Gimli : Moi non plus............

Les autres : Bin.......

Boromir : La plupars des elfes sont blond, je pense qu'il était blond!!!!!

Aragorn : Bon, on y va pour blond!

Moi : Bon, la réponse est..... Brun!!!!!VOUS AVEZ PERDU!!!!!!!!MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! Le grand-Pére de Legolas était brun, est Legolas aussi!!!

Tous : Hein????

Moi : Ca vous a jamais fais bizarre un blond avec des sourcils brun???

Tous : Heu......

Moi : Vos n'êtes que des imbéciles!! Bon épreuves numéro deux : Ceci vas êtres une épreuve de résistance!! Vous allez tous vous donnez des coups d'épée aux autre, celui qui gagne est celui qui vit le plus longtemps!!!

Gandalf : Ca va êtres dur!

Gimli : Mais quel est le but de ses épreuves???

Moi : Celui qui gagne le plus de points, je lui dirais comment tué les Legolas!! Bon , a trois ca commence!!! UN, deux, trois!!!!!!!

Gimli :ATTENDS!!!!

Moi: Quoi???

Gimli: Quand je parle de but , c'est pourquoi faire se type d'épreuves???

Moi : Bah.......J'sais pas.........C'est ma soeur quand à trouver aussi!(oups, j'devrais peut-être pas l'dire!Si je ne fais plus d'apparition sur ff.net, c'est que quelqu'un ma tuée......)

C'est alors que le combat commença!! Sam esseya de tué Frodon, Qui esseyait de tué Merry, qui esseyait de tué Pippin, Qui esseyait de tuer Boromir, qui esseyait de tué Aragorn, qui esseyait de tué Gandalf, qui esseyait de tué Gimli, qui esseyait de tué Sam!(Vous me suivez???) Au bout de cinq minutes, Le survivant est.....Gimli!!!

Esprit d'aragorn mort : Comment ca se fait que Gimli est gagné??? 

Gimli : C'est juste que Gnadalf ne a pas toucher!

Esprit d'aragorn : C'est pas juste!!!!

Moi : Bon, ca compte quand même! Mais ou est le reste de la communotée???

Esprit du reste de la communotée : Bin,......On est mort!!!!

Moi: Oups!!!

Gimli: Comment alllons- nous les faire revivre?????

Moi : J'ai une idée!!!

Voix au loing: Salut!!

esprit d'aragorn : Elrond???!!!!!Que faite-vous icic????

Elrond : Bah.....J'sais pas, je marchais et....me voila!!!!

Moi: Elrond....Pouvez-vous faire revivre le reste de la communoté?

Elrond : J'ai quoi en échange?

Moi: Euh............Le nouveaux shampoing révolutionnaire, que personne n'a encore tester, avec de la vitamine A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z, Qui rent fort les cheveux et sans pelliqules!!!

Elrond : Ouais,Bof.......D'accord!

Elrond fait revivre le reste de la commmunoté...

Tous : Merci!!!

Elrond: J'peux partir??

Moi: euh.............Pourquoi pas?? .......NON!!!!!!!!!!!MOUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Elrond : Bouh!!! T_T

Moi : Je résume: Gimli à1 et TOUS LE RESTE A 0!!!!!!!!MOUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!(j'vais me calmer là....)Le seul à qui je peux dire comment se débarrassez des Legolas est gimli!(quel déduction!)

Aragorn : C'est trop injuste!!

Moi: Voici ma troisiéme épreuve : Ceci est une épreuve d'estétique!Mais aussi deForce et de....

Tous : Abrége!!!

Moi: Euh....Jetez des pierres sur les autre et c'est celui qui a le plus beau visage qui gagne!Un..Deux...Trois!!

Et l'épreuve commence!!!.....Au bout de 5 min : Il ont tous une figure atroce!!!!(bizarre!!pour gimli ca change pas!)

Moi: Celui qui a la plus joli visage est...........euh....sont Boromir et Frodon!!!!

Gimli : Et moi??bouh.........

Gandalf : C'est normale!!C'est ses préférer!!!

Aragorn : c'est trop injuste!

Gandalf : Si c'est comme ça, j'm'en vais!!

Gandalf part bouder dans son coin....

Moi : C'est moi qui désside!!Bon, Gimli à 1 ainsi que Frodon et Boromir!

Frodon et Boromir : Merci, merci!!

Moi : Mes héros!

Gimli : Et moi??

Moi : Toi, j't'ai juste fait gagné parce qu'aprés d'a plus d'importance dans l'histoire!!!

Gimli : Gandlf avait réson de partir.........T_T

Moi : Bon, 4éme épreuve : Ceci est une épreuved'endurance!!Et d'intelligebce mais aussi de réflétion et de ...........

Tous l'aire d vouloire me tué si j'étais devant eux(Car je ne suis pas là, il entende des voix dans leur tête....)

Moi : euh....Bon, .....Vous allez avoir 5 minutes pour trouver le plus de compliment possible à me dire(hihihiihihihi)Ceux qui auront fais le moin de compliment que j'aime, sera jetée d'une falaise avec la de volacan et il sera transformé e pierre, avec d'atroce suffrance et la malédiction....

Tous on l'aire encore plus cruel qu'avant........

Moi : Bon, Un , deux ,trois!!!

Ils étaient tous en train de me chercher des compliments qu'ils pourraient me dire, au bout de cinq minutes, le gagnant est.....(J'vais pas vous écrire tous les compliments...10000000 ne suffiraient pas pour ma beeau tée...hihihihih........je me vantes peut-être trop??Non?)

Tous : Si!!!!

Elrond : Je peux partir??

Moi : Non!(j'suis sadique hihihihihiihih)

Aragorn : Mais comment trouvée des compliments pour personnes que l'on voit pas??

Moi : C'est vrai ca!!!Je vais venir!

A ce moment là, j'arrive dans la communotée!!!!Wow!!J'ai les cheveux cours bruin et des habits normale pour nos mais ps pour la communotée (qui me regarde d'ailleur comme un fantôme!) Je suis plus grande qu'un hobbit et plus petite qu'un elfe et....(bon, 1m60)Et j'ai les yeux bleu-vert(et oui!!des fois il sont même gris! Suis-je normale??) Et j'ai des lunette!

Moi : Vous en faite une tête!!

Aragorn : Jeune homme, vous vous êtes trompé de chemin!!Nous attendons l'auteur!!!

Moi : "jeune homme" Moi????????Non mais tu plaisante!!!!!!ESPECE D'IMBECILE!!!!CRETIN!!!!!J'SUI UNE FILLE ET JE SUIS L'AUTEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CA SE VOIT PAS??????????

Aragorn : Pas trop.......

Tous : A la gaffe!!!!

Aragorn : Mais comment trouver des compliments pour une personne aussi l'aide???

Moi : Tu viens de dire quoi là???Tiens-tu à ta vie??Tu ne vois donc pas que tu parle à l'auteur??!!!!!!!!

Aragorn : Euh.......

Moi : Tu vas subir ma punition!!!!!!

A ce moment là, Aragorn est considéré comme perdent : Il tombe d'une falaise et atterit dans un énorme trou .Il se réléve tous en sang(hhihihihi, faut pas insulté l'Auteur!!!!). Une pluie de lave se met à tombée et transorme Aragon en pierre. Il est téléport prés de l'argonath, ces anceitre(sa fait une belle photo de famillle!!!)

Moi : hihihihi!!!

Gimli à Pipppin : Elle a pas l'airecontente celle là!!

Moi : T'as dit quoi le nain????

Elrond : Je peux partir??

Moi : Euh.......ouai......

Elrond : Super!!!!!!!!

Un des Legolas : Elrond!!Vous devriez êtres triste!!!Votre fils adoptif vbiens de mourir!!!!

Elrond : Bah.......Il n'avait qu'a pas insulté l'Auteur!!

Moi : Bien dit Elrond!!!Bon, tu dégage maintenant!!!!

Elrond : Et mon shampoing?????

Moi : Oserait-tu mettre en colére l'Auteur??Vaux-tu rejoindre Aragorn??

Elrond : Je savais que c'était de l'arnac!!J'm'en vais!!!!

Et Elond partit....

Moi : Bon, le gagnant est....Sont Frodon et Boromir!!!!hihihihi!

Merry : C'est injuste!

Pippin : y a du favoritisme!!!!!!!!!!

Moi : Bon, la derniére épreuve seras une épreuve entre Boromir et Frodon!!!JE VAIS FAIRE VITE!!!!!Vous devez sautez d'un avions sans parachute!!

Frodon : Un avion??

Boromir : Un parachute??

Pippin : Sautez?

Merry : T'es sensé savoir s'que sa veut dir sautez pippin!

Moi : Bon, un avion c'est un oiseaux qui vole trés trés haut!!et un parachute c'est..........euh.........Changons d'épreuve...

Boromir : Non, y en a marre!!!

Boromir sorti son époée est tua tous les Legolas sauf un!

Merry : C'était aussi simple que ca???

Mais un nuage toxique ariva est tua tous le reste de la communotée!

Moi : Ca vous appredra à ne pas croire l'Auteur!!!!!!!!

moi : Bon, j'fais quoi maintenant??Je les refais vivre ou pas???

Elrond arrive....

Moi : Tu peux faire revivre la communotée??

Elrond : Non, j'veux pas

Moi : Pourquoi??

Elrond : Tu tien jamais t'es promesses!!!!

Elrond part.......

Moi : Bon, ET!!!Mais ou est Gandalf!!!!!!!!!!!C'est vrai, il est partit dés la 3éme épreuves

Gandalf arrive.......

Gandalf : WAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!quelle masacre!!!!!!Je vais créé des double!!!!!!!

Et c'est aissi que Gandalf crééa des doubles de toutes la communotée et repartis en direction de la Moria. Vont-ils l'attiendre un jour??

la suite dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!NON!!!!! J'avais dit que c'était le dernier, alors, c'est le dernier!!!

Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!

ET oui, c'est fini!!!!Y aura plus de chapitres!!!!!!Par contre, je suis déja en train dans faire une autre avec moi et une copinne!!Je pense qu'elle sera sur ff.net avant la fin des vacances( sa me laisse un mois ou deux.......)

Bon, je tiens à remerciez la dinde qui chante et la vache anarchique pour m'avoir envoyer des rewievs jusqu'a la fn!!! Vous êtes les seule à m'en avoir envoyer , alors je pense capare vous deux et ma soeur vous êtes les seul personne à l'avoir lues.....

Voila c'est fini @++Lisaé snif,snif!!!


End file.
